Life is a Road
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: A strange girl runs into the gang in Beena what will happen with her along as the gang continues and how will she change them? This will be canon I may or may not put Rose in this and I will follow the story line starting with Beena Mansion   SenriXOC


**Just One Day**

It was another cool day in the fields just outside Beena and a lone teenager sat on a tree branch just a stone's throw away from the villager's bee nests. A bandit faced ferret, sitting on her lap as a bee buzzed sleepily by, dipping lowly to brush her

cheek in greeting. Giggling softly at the sensation and thinking back on how it had been when she first arrived. Ever since she had come here two years ago battered and bruised this wonderful place had been her life. She couldn't quite remember what her

life had been like before only pain and relief stood out in her liked the slow pace here and even though the villagers never really saw her they could tell someone watched over them almost observantly. They really got the hint someone was there

after she planted a mini garden by the boxes of their bees. She loved animals and some even love her back mostly birds, insects, and other small creatures like rabbits. Though she never stuck around one place in the forest long enough to see any of the

larger animals. However today was different from any other day, she could feel the buzzing anticipation of her striped friends, and all around her the forest vibrated with unseen energy. She climbed down from her small perch, carefully holding the ferret to let

him climb on to her shoulder causing some of her hair ornaments tinkle softly as she shimmied down the tall elm tree. Her small arms and legs barely allowed her to wrap around the tree like she needed to, she was all of 5'3 and it was still a little irritating

that some people she met thought she was ten rather than seventeen.

Suddenly a loud noise followed by angry buzzing drug her from her reverie and set her on edge for angry bees were a fairly dangerous thing. Picking up the red cloak that carried some of her most precious items she then made her way quickly toward the

hives. She heard an exclamation of "Cooro!" and a small childish scream as she got closer to the racket. Upon arrival she saw three stunned youths and one in the air with black wings flying towards the town screaming bloody murder. The three remaining

children and the teen looking at their friend one in anger, another in worry, and the last passively observing the situation. _…strange people I have never seen them here before…_The girl thought before quickly hiding as they turned in her direction looking for a

path to town to find their friend. After sending her winged bee friends back to their hives after humming a reassuring tune to calm them she followed the newcomers but not without a slightly discouraging look from her ferret Felix. It turned out that they had

sent the young one to the mansion because they were scared of the supposed +Anima that lived there. Being curious the girl she was she headed off to the mansion before they were done speaking to the villagers. As she arrived she felt something in the air

almost a humming that came from the mansion it bothered Felix so much he hid in her cloak and wrapped himself tightly around her mid section.

_That cannot be very good…_Quickly making her way to the back entrance that was slightly ajar she carefully made her way inside just a down pouring of rain started. Just as she got to an adjacent hall she heard the slight tapping of feet and quietly hid in one of

the rooms as the lady of the house walked by. She heard her talking to the newcomers who dumbly stated that they were the black winged child's friends. An were thusly locked into one of the rooms as her footsteps retreated I heard smaller steps from a

different corridor and followed the sound, it was almost hypnotic as the humming got louder to her sensitive ears. She saw the child walking with honey in his hand, but she felt relieved that he was safe and it occurred to her to make herself known to him as

she quietly stepped from her corner right into his line of vision. He looked surprised at her as she smiled gently at his adorable face and made a motion that meant to continue. As they walked side by side in somewhat silence as he prattled off questions but

she only answered one in a melodically airy voice "My name is Jay little one aren't you just full of questions?" she gave a small chuckle "An what is yours?" He smiled excitedly and almost yelled if it hadn't have been for her hand "Cooro!" she nodded as they

continued the buzzing got louder and louder as they reached a heavily barred door. Cooro filled with childhood curiosity decided he wanted to know what was behind it as he started to take off the bar Jay tried to stop him as Felix quivered in fear "Cooro that

bar was probably put there for a-" cut off before she could finish because he had taken it off and now they were facing a giant bee…and Jay felt ready to either punch Cooro or face palm because of how insane he was but couldn't do either thanks to him

dragging her away from the bee, panicking and bringing his wings out.

With nothing better to do Jay allowed herself and her ferret to be dragged by him. Sighing as in his panicked state he completely missed his friends and continued flying/ running away from the bee. Though being highly annoyed with the youngster after he

dropped her after they got to a high ceilinged room she couldn't help but think how funny it was if their lives were not in danger. Jay saw his friends come in to help him and knew he was going to be fine she left as quickly as she came. However when she got

to the wall outside the city she had to bribe little Felix with some salted snacks to get him to kindly unwrap himself from her before she suffocated. She saw the kids come up from the road to the mansion and almost vacated the spot. She used the word

almost because at the time she stood up she promptly fell over from a black mass hitting her in the chest. The mass started to chatter and she knew it could only be Cooro…"-and did you see how huge that bee was!" I looked over to the side where Felix

bless his little heart had passed out from that final blow to his already sensitive nerves. As she stood up softly picking up her friend and carrying him like a baby she sat next to the silent one later to be introduced as Senri as the ever hyper Cooro started

introducing the others. "An everyone this is Jay and she is a +Anima just like us!" She looked up shocked that he knew, she started to flash back through all of her memories after she revealed herself to think of anything that might have given her away. In

her slight panic attack she completely missed the confused looks and the reassurance that she was okay by them as well as Cooro assuring Nana that the bee was not a +Anima. Then as her brain made a reappearance, Husky hit Cooro with his staff smiling

to herself she couldn't help but laugh at their antics while looking at Senri who had a slight smile as well as the kids continued to argue. _I wonder whats next for me..._

**Okay guys time to rate and review this is probably going to be the only story I update for awhile No flames but CONSTRUCTIVE crit. is welcomed forever yours 3 Naito**


End file.
